Broken Dreams
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: "What? Where's Maka?" Soul asked. "She got assigned to a new scythe since you're now a death scythe. Can't waste her talents you know." Shinigami said. What will happen now that Maka isn't Soul's partner anymore? Rated T just in case.


Broken Dreams

By: UnrequitedLove143

Prologue

XxXxX

Normal P.O.V.

A party for Soul rolls around as he is now considered the ultimate weapon, the Death Scythe.

"Congratulations Soul!" Maka yells as she squeezed him tightly.

"Hey, hugging me in public isn't cool you know." Soul said to her, while looking away to hide his faint blush.

"So it's okay to hug you when we're alone?" she said as she winked.

At first Soul was stunned for her saying something a little mischievous, but then noticed her starting to tip too much to the left.

"Maka!" he said as he caught her and her drink .

"What have you been drinking?" he questioned as he sniffed her drink.

"Alcohol?"

"*Hic* I don't knoow, now that I think about it-t-t. It did smell a bit fuunny… Blaaaaaaaack*Staaaaaaar." She slurred, as she tried to get up.

"Black*Star! What'd you-" Soul stopped as he noticed everyone, not only Maka was getting tipsy.

"Ha ha ha! I have put alcohol into everything edible and liquidy to liven up the party! Aren't I smart Soul? Black*Star yelled.

"First of all where did you get- never mind I guess but-" Black*Star interrupted Soul by forcing a shot into his mouth.

"Let's get wasted tonight! Yahhhoo!"

Everyone started to lose unconsciousness as they partied till dawn.

Morning came through the window of Shinigami-sama's place as it shone brightly on the kids, displaying their mess of the room. Cups and bottles were scattered everywhere, garbage laying on the ground, people sleeping in odd positions, food dispersed among them etc.

Black*Star fell asleep on Tsubaki's stomach as she cradled him, while for some reason Kid fell asleep on Black*Star parallel to Tsubaki as Patty and Liz both fell asleep holding unto Kid's hands. The other hand that Tsubaki wasn't using to hold Black*Star was holding Maka's hand as she fell asleep in Soul's arms.

Shinigami-sama and Spirit came at that moment and couldn't suppress the feeling of how nice the atmosphere was and how cute they looked, regretting that they had to wake them up. But what the kids didn't know was that they couldn't be together forever, and forever had to end now. Only one person knew of this outcome, and that person partied there hardest until dawn.

"Why is-" Spirit started spouting, probably getting ready to complain about 'his Maka' sleeping in Soul's arms protectively, but Shinigami-sama stopped him, not wanting to break the peace just yet.

Maka woke up first probably sensing that the two were in the room, and she opened her eyes to them, and gave a small wave with her hand that unlatched from Tsubaki's. To Shinigami-sama she displayed five fingers indicating another five minutes, he nodded and started to float through the guillotine hall.

When she looked at her dad she snuggled closer to Soul as he instinctively in his sleep tightened his arms around her. She loved the warmth that Soul gave off and how safe she felt in his arms. She also loved seeing her dad's angry face, as Shinigami-sama dragged him out of the room.

Maka loved this warm tender embrace she was in, and wanted this moment to last forever with everyone … but she couldn't stall any longer, she slowly wiggled out of Soul's arms, got up and dusted herself.

She kissed everyone on the cheek starting from Patty going to the left even Black*Star, until she finally came back to Soul. She hugged him tightly one last time and as she kissed him lightly on the cheek she whispered a sad and disheartened "I love you" knowing he would never actually hear her say it.

She started to walk away when she heard "Maka, where you going?". She was amazed that his voice wasn't as loud or booming as usual. Maka only put a finger to her lips, than pleading hands not to say anything else, scared that he might wake up everyone.

"You're coming back right? The great… meeee… said…" Black*Star said as he drifted back to sleep. Maka was surprised that Black*Star drifted back to sleep soundlessly not complaining about his surroundings at all. She watched them for a bit longer and as she started walking again and it was as if they were trying to make her stay unconsciously because one small, pleading whisper broke the silence once again.

"Maka don't leave me… mgheeh wshhghh, Wes…" She took a small glance at Soul as he teetered to the side and fell asleep on Tsubaki's shoulder.

She ran out the door with tears falling from her green eyed orbs, without looking back again.


End file.
